


The last summer

by RemiTsuki



Series: Shance One shot series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rejection, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiTsuki/pseuds/RemiTsuki
Summary: Its the last summer with the gang before everyone goes to college and Lance needs to tell his feelingsorLance is so gay for shiro and needs to tell him but shiro is like hahaha about that fam





	The last summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo friends this was a sentence writing prompt like where you get a sentence and have to start a story off of it, it was a way to help me clear my writers block so please enjoy this one shot!! I do plan to somehow continue this!!

The summer seemed to last forever to Lance. It was the best summer ever because it was the last summer he would get to see his friends for a long time. Everyone was going off to college in different states or different parts of the world. Keith was going to Florida, and Pidge was going to Washington, Hunk back to Hawaii with his main family, and Shiro amazing wonderful Shiro. He was moving back to Japan. His family thought it would be best and he finished high school so it wouldn’t be too hard on the poor boy. Lance sighed in defeat, he was staying in Texas with his sister Allura and Uncle Coran.

Everyone was spending the last week together, of course they would still would text and video chat they are best friends after all, but it wasn’t the same. Currently everyone was at the waterside by the beach hanging out. Shiro threw Keith into the water off there dock and everyone dived in after that well everyone but Lance. He was too deep in thought. He was debating on telling Shiro his feelings before they all went their own ways. He wouldn’t see him for a long time so it couldn’t be that bad after all.

Lance looked over to the water to see everyone having fun, he looked at Shiro and smiled. He just couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter every time that man smiled or laughed his beautiful laugh. “Lance bud you okay?” Shiro swam up to the dock and looked up at the Cuban boy. “Yea I’m fine, just thinking.” He laughed and dismissed Shiro’s worries. He gave Lance a weird look meaning he would talk to him later about this. Right before Shiro swam away he grabbed Lances leg pulling him into the water. “Takashi!!” 

\----

Shiro’s flight to Japan. Lance was needed to tell him but he just couldn’t, he felt so nervous and depressed. Shiro had asked him to hangout with him and Lance oh lover boy Lance couldn’t say no to that hot hunky. The way his eyes sparkled and his sweet smile, Lance just melted at that moment. “Lance! Shiro is here!” Allura yelled from down the stairs. The brunette jumped up grabbing his phone and quickly getting his sneakers on as he ran down the stairs. “Your going to fall!” Coran hollered passing by the boy. “Yea, Yea!” He shouted back to his uncle. 

\----

Lance was lost in thought once again. Would he ever get a chance like this to tell Shiro about his feelings? Or would he forever regret this one moment where he never did. “Lance tell me whats up?” Shiro gave him a worried look. Lance laughed and shook his head. “Its really stupid, don’t worry bud! Aren’t you excited to go home?!” Lance tried to change the topic. “It's not stupid come on Blue.” Lance felt his heart skip a beat, Shiro called him Blue he loved that nickname he had given him back in middle school. Nobody could use it but him. Lance didn’t know what came over him but he just had to tell him. “Shiro I like you! A lot and I know it's terrible, but its just how I feel!” As soon as the words came out of his mouth his hands covered his mouth, he didn’t just do that did he? It was silent for a second neither of them spoke not knowing what to say of course. 

Shiro had this sad look on his face like he felt bad for him. “Lance I- I don’t feel the same I’m really sorry..” Shiro’s mouth felt dry as he spoke those words, he never in million years thought this would happen and at a time like this. “It’s fine I knew- I mean I just needed to tell you like I had some hope ya know. I have to go home.” Lance felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes his heart breaking slowly facing the fear, the reality of this situation. What did he really think turn this would turn out well and Shiro would stay for him, Lance laughed at the thought this isn’t a book, this isn’t a stupid movie where his crush would like him back at all. 

Lance ran home as fast as he could. How the hell did this happen how did he let his feelings get the best of him. Shiro stood back at the dock feeling his heart break as well. He just couldn’t accept his feelings not now. It would be too hard for the both of them. 

\-- 

4 Years Later Group Chat

\---

Pidge: Hey are you all gonna be in town for the highschool reunion?? 

Keith: Hell yea wouldn’t miss seeing all you losers. 

Hunk: I’m here now lol

Shiro: Me too I’m staying here for about a month

Lance: been here the entire time

Pidge: Meet up tomorrow at the diner at the beach we use to hang out at around 6 PM??

Keith: Sounds good

Shiro: See ya then

Hunk: Gucci

Lance: Sure..

\---

Its been a day since the group chat was active and it was getting close to seeing everyone again. He didn’t want to see Shiro and as sad as it sounds he never got over him. Lance sighed and put his paintbrush down. He went into a art major for college it was really good for letting his emotions out. Lance quickly changed into a simple out and grabbed his phone and keys, to see everyone again after four years felt unreal almost like a dream but he was somewhat happy.

\---

Lance walked into the old beach themed diner to see everyone sitting at the same table they use to sit at. Everyone looked different in someway, everyone but Shiro. “Pidge? Oh my god your hair is so much longer!!” Lance shouted from across the diner as he ran over and hugged the small female. She let out a small laugh and hugged back. Everyone got up and started to hug Lance even Shiro. “So lover boy got a girlfriend? Or a hot man.” Hunk teased his friend. Keith snorted a bit and kept drinking his beverage. “Yea no, I’ve been to busy with art school to find anyway.” Lance’s gaze landed on Shiro who avoided him most of the time. 

“Ooo well Hunk has a girlfriend named Shay!!” Pidge shouted out to. “Hunk buddy!!” The conversation went on like this for a while just catching up and joking around like old times, but everyone noticed Lance and Shiro being weird with each other. “Well its been nice but I have to finish some final art projects at home I’ll see you at the reunion tomorrow!” Lance excused himself from the table quickly saying his goodbyes. Shiro jumped up and followed him. “Lance can we talk for a second by the dock?” He asked with pleading eyes. Lance bit his lip debating but said yes anyways. 

Both males made their way out to the old weak wooden dock. “I need to start by telling you I lied, I lied about my feelings for you.” Lance was confused. “But I-” 

“No just let me explain, I don’t know why teenager me didn’t just tell you that I liked you back, probably because I was going home and I didn’t want to hurt you from a long distance relationship but I just hurt you more and I am so sorry. I still like you so much and I hope that you still like me-” Lance laughed and pulled Shiro down by his shirt collar giving him a kiss. It was a deep long sweet kiss that was long awaited from both of them. 

“I have always liked you and I always will.” Both of them leaned in for another kiss but suddenly the dock started to shake and broke with both of them on it. WIth a loud splash they fell straight into the water. “Get some ass boys!!” They looked over to see Pidge yelling things and Keith whistling along with Hunk clapping. This was very long awaited from everyone.


End file.
